


Tease

by louisvuittontrashbags



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Closet Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Morning Wood, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisvuittontrashbags/pseuds/louisvuittontrashbags
Summary: Gladio and fem!Reader share a sleeping bag, and begin to tease each other, escalating further all through the day until it culminates in sex.





	Tease

 

“SHIT!!!” Your ankle twists as you step on a loose bit of asphalt, causing you to pitch forward, spilling the contents of your massive fountain drink all over your bags in the open trunk of the Regalia. Gladio manages to catch you just in time, but not soon enough to right your drink. When you look over Gladio’s massive arm to survey the damage, you’re relived to note it’s only soaked your own bedroll. “Sorry guys… at least it only got my stuff.” 

Prompto peeks into the trunk, clutching his own drink and snacks. “Yeah, but where are you gonna sleep tonight?! We’re camping for the next few days…” Gladio grins broadly, pulling you upright before throwing his arm around your shoulder. “She can share my bedroll until hers dries.” You can feel the heat creeping up your cheeks—Gladio has been flirting with you since the day you met him, but sharing a sleeping bag is something entirely different. Noctis narrows his eyes at the Shield. “How’s she supposed to get a good night’s sleep next to a player like you? She should share with Prompto or Ignis.”

Prompto blushes at the very mention of the idea. “I…I’d be happy to share, if you want… I don’t take up too much room.” “Yes, surely Prompto would be a better choice.” Ignis’s voice is measured, though you’ve known him long enough that you can tel he’s embarrassed by the thought. Gladio’s firm response ends any further discussion. “I'm the tallest, so my bedroll is the biggest. It makes the most sense! Besides… when have I ever been anything less than a perfect gentleman?” He winks mischievously at you, and all you can do is laugh. “It’s alright, guys… thanks for your concern, but I’ll share with Gladio.”

Gladio’s arm around your shoulders pulls you in tight for a hug, and he lays his head on top of yours. “See? She knows what a good guy I am… unlike the rest of you perverts.” You wrap your arms around his waist and lay your cheek against his bare chest, trying not to betray any sign of your increasing nervousness. _Just gonna share a bedroll with the guy I’ve had a crush on for months. No big deal._

Later that night, Gladio is already asleep when you enter the tent. He stirs when he feels you climbing in next to him, and wordlessly lifts his arm to make room for you, inviting you to lay your head on his massive chest. You tell yourself it’s just to save space, but as you breathe in the spicy scent of his deodorant and feel the hard ridges of his chiseled chest beneath your face it gets harder to convince yourself. You drift off to sleep fairly quickly, as though this arrangement were the most natural thing in the world. You wake earlier than usual, beating even Gladio. The tent is filled with snores and the occasional muttered phrase (Prompto talks in his sleep), and you burrow deeper into the sleeping bag, shifting over onto your side. Gladio rolls over not long afterward, and you’re certain he must be still be asleep, because when his hips bump up against your ass you can feel a stiff protrusion through the fabric of his sweatpants. 

His breath fans across your neck, deep and even, and you freeze in place, uncertain what to do. Gladio stirs behind you, and you can hear him grunt in surprise. He draws his hips back immediately, but in a bold moment that catches even you off-guard, you reach back to give his erection a squeeze. You hear his breath hitch in your ear, and his body tenses as he must surely be trying to make sense of your actions. The longer you touch him the more he begins to relax, and eventually he places a hand on your hip, letting his fingers splay out to press softly into your thigh. You lay together, closing your eyes and pretending to be asleep while Gladio's breaths over your shoulder grow increasingly deeper and more ragged. His grip on you tightens and he pulls you closer, bucking his hips against the palm of your hand. The sound of movement causes both of you to pull apart immediately, Gladio yanking his hips back and you withdrawing your hand. 

“Rise and shine, everyone.” Ignis’s voice is far too loud and cheerful for your liking, and Prompto groans somewhere to your right. “Come on, Iggy… just thirty more minutes.” “Ten more minutes, and that’s it. We’ve got a lot of ground to cover today.” You bite back a gasp as you feel Gladio’s large hand discretely palming your ass. You cover your mouth with your hand to hide the scandalized smile slowly spreading across your face. _Game on._

Gladio gives you subtle smiles over breakfast, and you return them as best you can, trying not to let on that anything out of the ordinary had happened. When Ignis asks you how you slept after having to share a sleeping bag with Gladio, you simply laugh and say his snoring in your ear woke you a few times, but that he was a perfect gentleman just as he’d promised. Gladio jokes along with the others, but the look that passes between you reminds you that a line has been irrevocably crossed between the two of you. The rest of the day passes in a blur, with Gladio pushing the envelope every chance he gets. When you trip he helps you up, and his hands somehow pass over your chest; when you’re navigating a particularly treacherous bit of terrain, he’s right there behind you, ready to give you and your ass a push up the rocks. Even in the Regalia his fingers brush against your thigh, and during a particularly bold moment his hands find their way between your ass and the seat. You shoot a panicked look at Noctis but he doesn’t seem to notice anything, and Ignis appears to be keeping his eyes on the road… _fuck. I’m going to get him good for this._

When Ignis pulls over at a small outpost diner for a late lunch, you decide you’ll make your move there. As everyone piles out Gladio gallantly holds the door open for you, taking the chance to sneak a quick pinch to your buttocks. Your hand clenches into a fist as Gladio’s touch sends another surge of heat through you. _Motherfucker. You think you’re so sneaky and smooth… just wait._ You pile into a crowded booth, and you climb in so that you’re on the far end, closest to the wall. Gladio predictably squeezes in next to you, and Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis take the other side. As the boys examine their menus, discussing the dishes on offer with Ignis, you casually slide your hand from your lap to Gladio’s thigh, squeezing it gently. He doesn’t react in any way, looking steadfastly at his menu. You trail your hand up higher, tracing small circles with your thumb against Gladio’s leather pants. You watch him closely—as best you can from behind your menu, anyway… but again, not a single sign of anything wrong. _Time to up the ante._

Your hand descends right into Gladio’s crotch, grabbing a handful of the bulge you find there and squeezing firmly. Gladio sighs quietly, then sets the menu down. 

“What do you think, Iggy? All this stuff looks the same to me.”

_Wow… the balls on this man._ You can feel him hardening rapidly in your hand.

“You’re asking me?You’re probably better off sticking to the burger. I fear this area isn’t terribly well-known for its salmon.”

“Good call.” 

  
Gladio continues to study his menu carefully, even as you continue to stroke him vigorously through his pants. He betrays no signs of arousal whatsoever, unless you count the raging erection now straining at his leather pants. He knocks one thigh into yours suddenly, almost as if to warn you that you’re playing a dangerous game, but no one seems to have noticed anything is amiss, and you continue on, taking special care to vary your strokes. You can feel the outline of his shaft pressed against his thigh—it must be terribly painful for a man of his apparent size. When you let your hand wander back up to pull at his zipper he clenches his hand around your wrist painfully hard, holding it in place. He’s still looking nonchalantly at his menu, but you can see a vein in his neck standing out. When you concede to him and release the zipper he eventually releases your hand, but when you trace your thumb over the outline of the head of his penis he nearly leaps out of his seat, excusing himself to the bathroom. 

“What’s got into him?” Noctis leans his head on his hand, still idly browsing the menu. “The service here kinda sucks.” Prompto elbows Ignis. “Maybe that tofu you made us last night got to him, Specs!” Ignis folds his menu with a snapping sound and places it on the table, pushing his glasses up his nose with an air of irritation. “My cooking would never make Gladio sick. It must be something else.” 

You could swear you feel Ignis’s eyes on you at that last bit, but you just shrug nonchalantly. “I dunno what it could be. Bathroom’s not a bad idea, though… order me a cheeseburger, would you? Medium please. Fries and a chocolate shake.” You can hear Prompto voicing his approval as you climb out of the booth. “Alright!!! _______ knows what’s up!!!”

As you walk down the hall towards the ladies’ room, the door to one of the supply closets flies open, and a large, tattooed arm darts out and yanks you inside. You don’t even have time to scream before a calloused hand covers your mouth. The closet is nearly pitch black inside, but you hear a familiar, gravelly voice in your ear, and smell that delicious combination of leather, soap, and sweat. “You think you’re real slick, don’t you…” he growls, never releasing his hold on your mouth. His other hand wraps around your waist, his rock-hard cock pressing against your backside. You lay your head back on his shoulder, giving yourself over to his touch immediately, groaning against his hand as the arm holding you close to him shifts to give him easier access to your hips. One hand slips beneath the waistband of your jeans and into your panties, and you let out a muffled moan as Gladio drags his fingers teasingly along your clit. He laughs darkly.

“Look how wet you are… you really got off on teasing me like that in front of everyone, didn’t you? Just like this morning…”

You nod as best you can with his hand clamped over your mouth, and he removes his hand, only to tip your face towards his. You’d fantasized about kissing him so many times, but you never pictured your first kiss would take place in a cramped supply closet… or that it would be this heated. His tongue pushes into your mouth, not so much tasting you as he is taking you. You can feel all of the day’s frustrations in his touch—he’s so hungry for you he’s almost rushing through the motions. He ruts against you, grinding his throbbing member against your ass as he works your clit. You’re so wet already you’re on the verge of overstimulation, and you pound your fist gently against Gladio’s arm. He pauses for a moment.

“Gladio… please. I’m already so ready for you… please.”

“Please what?”

“…fuck me.”

Gladio needs no urging—he unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants at lightning speed, very nearly tearing the button off of your jeans as he does the same for you. He yanks your jeans and panties down as one and pushes you roughly against the wall in a space between a shelf and some mops. As you feel the tip of his cock dragging along your slit, gathering your juices, the anticipation builds inside of you, and the words tumble out of your mouth without thinking. 

“Don’t make me wait too long, daddy.”

Gladio’s hand comes up to grasp your neck, tipping your head back for him to growl into your ear. “What the fuck did you just say to me?” You can feel your heart hammering in your chest as his strong forearm presses against your breasts. 

  
“I just said… don’t make me wait too long.”

“Yeah, I got that. The last bit.”

“…daddy.”

  
Gladio sheathes himself inside of you in one quick motion, covering your mouth with his hand again to muffle your pleasured scream.You hadn’t pictured your first time together being this furious, but now that it’s happening all you want is for Gladio to take what he wants from you. He jackhammers in and out of you at a brutal pace, lifting his free hand to the back of your head to grab a fistful of hair and yank, tugging your head all the way back onto his shoulder. The day’s teasing has your body so ready to accept him his massive length slides easily in and out of you, hitting you in all the right places. The hand yanking at your hair sends waves of pleasure cascading through your body as your core begins to tighten in on itself in anticipation of your release. Gladio grunts into your ear as he rails away at you.

“I’m gonna take my hand off your mouth… and I want to hear you say it again. I want you to say it for me nice and quiet, and then you’re gonna cum and we’re both gonna go out there and eat our burgers like nothing ever happened. You got that?” You nod mutely, and when he removes his hand he lowers it to stroke at your clit, testing your ability to keep quiet. The pleasure is so great, but your desire to please him is greater, so you gasp out to him in the lowest, most breathless whisper you can manage.

“Oh… daddy… yes… mnnn!!  Daddy!!”

He claps his hand back over your mouth just in time to muffle your cries as your orgasm tears through you. He bites down hard into your shoulder as he finds his own release, his fingers digging into your skin as his body jerks behind you, releasing his seed deep inside your sex. Despite his tough talk earlier, he whirls you around immediately, pulling you forward into a surprisingly tender kiss. You can feel his cum dripping down your inner thigh, but there’s something bizarrely sweet about his embrace. He strokes your cheek with the pad of his thumb, bringing his calloused fingertip down to brush across your lip. 

“Sorry… you really got me all riled up there.”

“I can’t say I was expecting all this… but I’m not complaining.”

“I’ll uh… I’ll go out first.”

“Good idea. I’m gonna have to fix my hair a little… I can’t see it but all that yanking and sweating probably has me looking like a mess.”

“…my bad.”

“You know what the best part is? If any of them ever find out, they’re all gonna blame this on you… when you really were a gentleman all night.”

“…so you’re saying I’m like a tragic hero, huh?”

“…you’re tragic, alright.”

“I’m going to leave now before I’m tempted to gag that mouth of yours with something other than my hand.”

“Probably for the best.”

Gladio stuffs himself back into his pants and undoes his belt while he leaves, jangling as he walks away. When you push the closet door open the diner lights are harsh and bright, and you wobble to the bathroom on shaky legs. You gasp when you catch sight of your reflection: your cheeks are flushed, your hair an absolute mess, your shirt is rumpled… you do your best to clean up, but you still look pretty rough when you’re done. When you slide back into your seat the boys are halfway done with their burgers. Prompto grills you around a mouthful of food.

“What the heck happened to you? You look terrible.”

Ignis takes a dainty bite of his burger. “It seems both of them were afflicted with the same sudden illness. Take care that it doesn’t strike you too, Prompto.”

Gladio grins, diving into his own hamburger with relish. “I dunno… I’m feeling pretty good now. It’s not all bad.”

Noctis slides a stray pickle off of his plate and onto Ignis’s. “You’ll be fine Prom, I doubt she’s gonna sleep with both of you.” 

Prompto sprays a mouthful of milkshake across the table, choking comically. Gladio drops his burger with a roar. “What the fuck, Prompto?!”

Noctis snorts. “Honestly… you get up from the table with a massive boner, she follows you… you come back twenty minutes later with your hair all messed up… we’re not stupid, you know.”

You bat your eyelashes at Noctis. “I just couldn’t help it, Noct… Gladio was so insistent in the sleeping bag last night. What did he say to me? ‘Hey baby, I want to slurp you like a bowl of ramen.’” 

  
Gladio’s jaw drops open. “What the actual fuck!? I never said anything like that!”

  
You sigh, placing a delicate hand to your forehead. “What’s a lady to do in the face of such vulgarity? Of course I submitted to the relentless tide that is Gladio.”

Ignis wipes Prompto’s mess from the table, grabbing another wad of napkins from the dispenser. “I’m not surprised. We did warn you.” Gladio’s massive shoulders slump. “Not you too, Iggy…”

You smile mischievously at Gladio, and he gives you a glare that sends a spark of desire straight to your core. “I’ll get you for this later, ______. Just wait.”

 


End file.
